Solos y solos
by Ring.Black
Summary: Una mesa, diez minutos, y Pansy jugando a ser Cupido. Realmente, Draco no cree que salga nada bueno de ello, pero quizá cierto Auror le haga cambiar de idea. O no. TWOSHOT. Drarry.


**Título: **Solos y solos.

**Autor: **Ring. Black (yo).

**Género: **humor, maybe.

**Otras páginas: **nop.

**Advertencias:** +15. Por este capítulo, ninguna más que vobulario y eso.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío.

**Notas: VOLVÍ. **Este fic es, probablemente, un two-shot. Solamente disfruten, :D. Se siente muy lindo volver al Fandom de HP, espero un lindo recibimiento de su parte a quienes me leían o es la primara vez que me leen. Ya saben, recibir comentarios y eso, :P. JJAJA, nadie los obliga, pero recuerden que es lindo recibirlo. (Usé mucho la palabra lindo, oh, God).

* * *

_**Solos y solos.**_

_**Primera parte. **_

* * *

─Estoy… estoy… estoy ─repitió perplejo, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada, repasando, nuevamente, el lugar con la mirada.

─¿Impresionado? ¿Fascinado? ¿Encantado? ¿Emocionado? ¿Fasc…? Espera, esa palabra ya le dije ─Intentó ayudar la chica, entusiasmada.

─No, no. Se asemeja más a sorprendido, incrédulo, confundido, shockeado…

─Ya. Entendí ─Lo cortó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué poca fe le tenía su amigo!─. Ya verás cómo se convierte en un éxito ─aseguró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ciertamente, Draco lo dudaba. No, no era por envidia, maldad o porque fuera Pansy quien tuvo la brillante idea, que estaba escéptico; de hecho, era porque no creía que algún mago y/o bruja estuviera lo suficientemente desesperado como para acudir a un lugar cuyo cartel luminoso poseía las palabras: "Solos y solas"; un supuesto centro clandestino donde su amiga podría jugar a ser el aclamado Dios del amor, aquél al que los muggles llamaban Cupido, de una manera omnipresente. A veces ella era tan Hufflepuff que Draco se horrorizaba.

De todas formas, tampoco era que el salón que Parkinson había comprado fuera de mal gusto; al contrario, el lugar era amplio, con piso de madera brillante y barnizada; paredes pintadas de un color marrón oscuro, cubiertas de cuadros variados; una enorme araña de cristal colgando en el centro del techo, brindando luces tenúes que ambientaban y avivaban el aura del romanticismo; amueblado con mesas redondas compuestas de dos sillas enfrentadas, ambas hechas de fierro negro cuyo respaldo y asiento estaban tapizados de roja; todas las mesas estaban colocadas en círculo, a lo largo del salón, decoradas con largos manteles negros y velas de incienso rojas ubicadas en el centro de estas, mientras pétalos de flores blancas flotaban dispersas alrededor.

Bueno, definitivamente, era un sitio agradable, pero no para llevar a cabo un plan tan ridículo como el de formar parejas. Mucho menos si sólo tienes diez minutos para entablar una corta conversación con una persona y, en ese periodo de tiempo, determinar si es o no el amor de tu vida antes de que una estúpida campana te indique que tienes que tomar una decisión o pasar a conocer a otro/a miserable.

Vamos, era una idea de lo más absurda. Más si se consideraba el hecho de que no sólo unía a parejas heterosexuales, sino que también había un día dedicado a los homosexuales que estaban solos y descreyentes del amor por culpa de relaciones fallidas.

─¡Como tú, Draco! ─Había dicho Pansy.

Como él sus cojones. Era cierto que había tenido una ─muchas─ mala experiencia en cuanto a relaciones se trataba; y puede que ello lo hubiera dejado un poco ─demasiado─ deprimido; y puede que hubiese maldecido a más de uno por eso; pero él no entraba en ese grupete de idiotas desesperados que creían que podrían encontrar el amor concurriendo a lugares donde, seguramente, sólo se presentarían personas gordas que usaban ropa ajustada con el fin de que les marcara partes desagradables de su cuerpo, casi pelados o, en el peor de los casos, con pelo grasiento, y con bigotes de morsa. Sí, claro, como él sus huevos.

Aparte no sólo no estaba de acuerdo por la idea del día de los maricas, sino porque, luego de que el puto ─nunca un insulto se aplicó tan bien a la situación─ de Harry Potter saliera del armario, el Mundo Mágico aún estaba tratando de digerir el hecho de que a algunas personas les interesara/gustara/disfrutara/follara su mismo sexo.

Francamente, a Draco no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo; de hecho, sigue creyendo que Potter se tardó demasiado en dar la noticia o, con lo idiota que era, en darse cuenta que le iban las pollas. Tampoco le asombró que el Mundo-le-chupo-el-culo-a-Potter-Mágico cambiara sus costumbres de "no toleraremos a los pervertidos homosexuales" por "lancemos arcoíris al cielo y hagamos un día nacional para los que les gusta por detrás".

Malditos hipócritas.

─Bien, listo, cariño. Vámonos ─anunció Pansy, quien había estado rellenando unos papeles con la lista de los nombres de la gente que asistiría al lugar durante la semana. Finalmente, colocando el último hechizo de protección al local, se dispusieron a marcharse─. Por cierto, tu nombre está en la lista, así que te espero el viernes. ¡Adiós, Draco!

Y la muchacha desapareció, dejando su risa flotando en el aire.

─¡Maldita perra hija de…!

Mientras Draco insultaba a Parkinson a los cuatro vientos en el, una situación casi similar se vivía en Grimmauld Place, con la diferencia de que los protagonistas eran un moreno de ojos verdes y con anteojos, muy enojado, y una castaña de ojos marrones y melena de león, portando una expresión determinada.

─Sabes que lo hice porque quiero lo mejor para ti, Harry.

─¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Y desde cuándo algo como esto es lo mejor para mí? Por Merlín, Hermione, no me hagas reír ─bufó él.

─¡Lo hago porque soy tu amiga! ─discrepó ella.

─Sí, claro, ¿desde cuándo los amigos se meten en la vida amorosa de uno? ¿Eh? ─preguntó Harry, sarcásticamente.

─¡Desde que no sales con nadie y lo único que haces es estar encerrado en esta pocilga! ─contestó Hermione, sin embargo, visiblemente consternada.

─¡Yo sí salgo con alguien y sí salgo de mi casa!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

─Ir a discotecas gay's los fines de semana y darse un revolcón con el primer pantalón ajustado que se te cruza en el camino, no cuenta para nada, Harry ─sentenció ella, crítica.

Ambos se miraron con ojos entrecerrados, sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

Sinceramente, Hermione creía que Harry podía hacerle el insignificante favor de presentarse en aquél lugar sin poner tantas objeciones; aparte, no sólo se trataba de que Harry encontrara una pareja, sino que también era para que vea que no estaba solo y que había más gente como él. Pero Harry parecía creer que aquello era una estupidez de tamaño abismal: ¿qué estaba pensando ella cuando lo inscribió en ese lugar de "Solos y solas"? Vaya, y se suponía que su amiga era la mente brillante del trío.

─¿Puedo dar mi opinión? ─pidió un tercer voz que hasta hace un rato había estado demasiado absorto comiendo su tercer almuerzo del día.

─Por favor ─rogó Harry, pensando que Ron se pondría de su lado sin dudarlo.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba casado con Hermione, él siempre terminaba abogando a su favor de su mejor amigo. Algo que le había valido muchas noches durmiendo en el sofá.

─Te vas a poner de su lado, ¿cierto? ─cuestionó la castaña, resignada.

─No ─negó el pelirrojo.

─¿¡No!? ─chillaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo; la primera, sorprendida, y el segundo, incrédulo y traicionado.

─¡Déjenme explicarme! ─pidió antes de que ambos se le abalanzaran encima, en especial Harry. ¿Por qué siempre que abría la boca corría peligro de muerte?─. No estoy de acuerdo con tu método para que Harry consiga citas, Herm; me parece algo horrible y de mal gusto ─La chica emitió un sonido de indignación ante las palabras de su esposo─. Pero, Harry, ya que estás metido en el baile, compañero, ¿por qué no bailar? No digo que vayas a buscar pareja, pero puede ser divertido y, cuando pasen los años, seguro te reirás de esto ─comentó, golpeando el brazo de su amigo con complicidad.

Había pocas veces en las que Ronald Weasley salía airoso de alguna situación, pero cuando lo hacía, le encantaba festejarlo con un cuarto plato de pastel de chocolate como el que estaba engullendo ahora.

* * *

El jodido viernes llegó más rápido de lo que Draco hubiera querido. ¿Cómo pasó el rubio su semana? Mal, absolutamente mal, ¡y todo por culpa de la puta y gorda solterona de su amiga Pansy! Claro, como ella no podía conseguir una cita decente, lo humillaba a él de todas las maneras posibles, solo para llenar ese hueco que seguro le repetía a cada momento lo sola que se iba a quedar sola; sola y con treinta gatos, como Umbicht. Draco le deseaba todo el mal del mundo en ese momento por hacerlo asistir a semejante horror.

Miró el horrible cartel fluorescente: "Sol s y sol s". Oh, sí, maravilloso. Si él sobrevivía esta noche, su amiga moriría, lo juraba. Inhaló profundo y cruzó las puertas del salón.

─No lo puedo creer. Cuando Pansy me contó, creí que te negarías, no que vendrías ─comentó Blaise, con una sonrisa burlona.

─¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ─preguntó Draco, irritado. ¿Acaso era un circo y él era la atracción principal?

─Pansy me llamó porque necesitaba un chaperón que controlara la lista de invitados. Así que si eres tan amable de darme tu nombre…

─Jodete, Zabini ─espetó el ex Slytherin, encaminándose hacia la primera mesa que divisó, escuchando la carcajada de su amigo de fondo.

Bueno, ya estaba ahí sentado como un verdadero fracasado, completamente humillado, ¿qué más daba? Eso sí, él no iba a ser de los que se levantaran a conocer gente, ni hablar; era demasiado para todos esos imbéciles. Bufó, porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, esperando a que el lugar terminara de llenarse. Ni siquiera se iba a detener a pensar en el éxito que parecía tener el lugar mientras miraba de reojo la cantidad de gente que entraba y la que todavía esperaba fuera, esperando ingresar.

Observó las dos mesas que se hallaban a su lado: del derecho, estaba sentado un hombre feo de unos cuarenta años, con nariz plana, barba negra y recortada en forma de candado, el pelo embardunado en gel y tratando de que se estirara lo máximo posible hacia adelante para ocultar la prominente calvicie; estaba vestido con una túnica color beige del siglo pasado que debería habérsela prestado su madre y, oh, ¡¿es eso un moño rojo?! Patético, pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, de su lado izquierdo, todavía no había llegado nadie. Bien, se ve que la persona que debería ocupar esa mesa había tenido un poco de dignidad y sentido común para no presentarse. Draco lo hubiera aplaudida si ese hubiera sido el caso, pero cierto es que tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos cuando comprobó, no sin cierto asombro e incredulidad, que quien acababa de tomar asiento en aquella mesa era Potter.

_¡Por los bombachos sagrados de Circe!, _gritó Draco mentalmente, furioso, _¡Maldito Potter hijo de perra! ¿Acaso vino para burlarse de mí?_

Gracioso era que, aunque no se hubiesen visto en seis años, el rubio siempre pensaría que el pobre Auror conspiraría en su contra.

Malfoy había tenido una semana de mierda, pero la de Harry no había sido mucho mejor. Potter había estado muy nervioso y ansioso por culpa de su reciente compromiso obligatorio que tendría el día Viernes. Él no podría explicar cuánto odió a Hermione durante esa semana; cuánto detestó a Ron por dar un buen consejo como escasas veces lo hacía en su vida; y cuánto se odió a sí mismo por haber estado más de tres horas frente al armario buscando algo decente que ponerse. Las mujeres que rondaban a su alrededor rogándole que sentara cabeza, le estaban comenzando a afectar el juicio. Aparte, todas eran unas exageradas, ¡él apenas tenía veintitrés años, por Merlín!

De todas formas, poco importaba eso ahora: cuando había tenido que cruzar las puertas del lugar cuyo cartel le pareció simpático, pero terrorífico al mismo tiempo, todos habían volteado a verlo. ¡Parecía que se lo fueran a comer! Aunque él sospechaba que sólo era porque era Harry Potter, el mago más famoso de los últimos tiempos. Debería haber aceptado que le aplicaran un hechizo _glamour_; demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

─Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si es Harry Potter en persona ─corroboró Zabini, con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry casi manda todo al carajo, pero se armó de paciencia y se fue a sentar a la única mesa vacía que quedaba, ignorando al morocho y perdiéndose la sonrisa cómplice que este le dedicaba a alguien en el escenario. El joven Auror estaba tomando asiento, aun evitando hacer contacto visual con los demás, cuando sintió un par de ojos taladrándolo desde su lado derecho; sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse quien era: Parkinson ya había subido al escenario, vestida con un vestido rosa chicle demasiado revelador. ¿Se creía que en un lugar repleto de gays podría ligarse a alguien?

─Sean bienvenidos a la noche especial de "Solos y solos" ─Una ronda de aplausos y silbidos se hicieron escuchar ante el saludo de la chica─. Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido y desearles una noche excelente encontrando al amor de su vida. Las reglas son simples: diez minutos por mesa hasta que suene la campana; si sienten que encontraron a su media rana de chocolate, son libres de retirarse a vivir su nueva historia de amor. Sin más bla-blás, ¡qué comience la primera ronda!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿qué clase de discurso cursi era ese? Daba igual, él sólo había escuchado como su sentencia acababa de comenzar. De repente la idea de haber sido sentenciado a Azkaban le pareció atractiva. Se preguntó si los métodos de tortura medieval eran parecidos a este.

Por más pensamientos agobiantes que cruzaran la mente de Malfoy, a él no se le había olvidado que Potter estaba sentado a solamente unos metros suyo, acompañado del primer sujeto de la noche.

Oh, esperen…

─¡Hey, rubio! ─Escuchó el estúpido saludo proveniente de un sujeto sentado frente a él, en su mesa, y que ni se dignó a mirar porque estaba muy ocupado viendo como su antiguo rival fruncía cada vez más el ceño ante lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo el robusto tipo sentado con él.

─Piérdete ─gruño Draco como respuesta.

─¿Qué? Hey, vamos, rubio, no seas así ─rogó el desconocido, atreviéndose a estirar una mano para tocarlo.

Instantáneamente, apartó su brazo con brusquedad y miró al… chico. ¡Pero si no tenía ni veinte años! Como fuera, le lanzó la mirada más envenenada que pudo y esperó a que aquel idiota captara la indirecta de que, si no se iba, cumpliría las treinta formas que su mente ya había ideado para matarlo.

─Mira, imbécil, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir; ni quién eres; ni de dónde eres; ni nada. Si estoy aquí, es porque me obligaron, ¿entendido? ─El muchacho asintió, asustado─. Y si me vuelves a tocar, va a ser lo último que toques.

Para suerte del chico, que casi se hacía en sus pantalones, la campana sonó justo cuando Draco terminó su amenaza, saliendo disparado hacia otra mesa. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Potter, quien ya estaba hablando con otro tipo. Puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, todos querían su momento con el niño dorado.

Bueno, de hecho, Potter ya no era tan niño. Vaya, el ex-Gryffindor había crecido. Si bien Draco lo había visto en las fotos que los reporteros le sacaban in-fraganti, definitivamente, ninguna le hacía justicia. A pesar de que Potter estuviera vestido con esa ropa _muggle _que a Draco le parecía de muy mal gusto, el rubio no podía negar que le quedaba de fábula: la musculosa negra ajustada donde tenía que ajustar; los vaqueros casi negros que hacían resaltar sus piernas y marcar el lugar adecuado, situado en la entrepierna de Potter, incluso aunque estuviese sentado; y botas de cuero que hacían combinación con su chamarra, la cual también era de cuero.

Pero, lejos de la ropa y su ardiente cuerpo, el rostro del cara rajada también parecía haber sufrido el cambio de la madurez: tenía la mandíbula más cuadrada; el pelo, si bien seguía pareciéndose a un nido de pájaros muertos, parecía un poco más controlado y lo hacía lucir verdaderamente sexy; y, el detalle más importante, no llevaba sus horrorosos lentes.

Sí, señores y… señores, Harry-estoy-jodidamente-follable-Potter había crecido. Pero eso no quería decir que Draco se acercaría y le hablaría de forma seductora para llevarse lo a la cama simplemente porque había notado los evidentes cambios del Auror.

No, claro que no.

¿Cierto?

* * *

**Nota final: **

Ahí se las dejooooooooo. :O. Por cierto, al segunda parte no está escrita, so, haré una pequeña encuesta:

**¿Qué les gustaría más?**

**a) Draco se acerca a Harry. **

**b) Harry se acerca a Draco. **

**c) Ambos se ven, no se acercan. Se reencuentran en algún lugar x y terminan follando. **

En fin, espero su contestación, :D.

Besotes con amor, :3.


End file.
